The present invention relates to a chair armrest and, more particularly, to a height adjustable chair armrest.
Chairs are a tool on which a human body can sit for taking a rest. To provide support for the arms of a user, armrests are disposed on a chair, particularly an office chair suitable for long-term use. However, conventional chair armrests are fixed and, thus, cannot be adjusted to fit different users of different heights for different needs.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M308021 discloses a stepless height adjustable armrest structure including an actuation portion coupled to a gear. When the actuation portion is press, the gear rotates through an angle of one or two teeth to achieve adjustment in the height corresponding to the angular travel of the gear, providing a slow adjustment. Repeated pressing of the actuation portion is required in case of a larger height adjustment, which is troublesome and uneasy.
Taiwan Utility Model No. M397204 discloses an armrest adjusting structure including an outer tube extending from an armrest and mounted around a base which is disposed on a chair seat and which has an inner tube. The inner tube includes an engaging seat having a guiding groove in which a positioning rod is movably received. Each of two sides of the guiding groove includes a row of teeth having protrusions and recesses for cooperating with a positioning portion of the positioning rod. A pivotal member is securely mounted on an end of the positioning rod. The end of the positioning rod can press against an elastic ring securely mounted around the outer tube. When the pivotal member is pivoted, the positioning portion of the positioning rod engages with or disengages from the grooves of the row of teeth, achieving adjustment of the height of the chair armrest. However, the armrest adjusting structure is complicated. For example, the inner tube includes the engaging seat having the guiding groove, leading to more complex members and increased manufacturing costs. Improvement is, thus, required.